The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, for example, a technology which can be applied to a semiconductor device having conductor posts.
A semiconductor device is used while a semiconductor chip is mounted over a wiring board. Methods of mounting a semiconductor chip to a semiconductor device generally include one using wire bonding and flip chip mounting. In contrast to these, a method in which a semiconductor chip is face-down mounted over a wiring board by forming conductor posts over the electrodes of a semiconductor chip and forming a solder layer over the conductor posts is now under study. Technologies related to the conductor posts include one disclosed by Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 2 discloses that bumps are shifted from electrodes when the bumps are to be formed over the electrodes. Patent Document 3 teaches that the openings of a mask are shifted from electrodes when bumps are to be formed over the electrodes by using a printing technique. Stated more specifically, as for the electrodes positioned at the corners of a chip, Patent Document 3 teaches that the openings of the mask are shifted away from the center of a chip.